


Visions

by lakeghost



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Madness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeghost/pseuds/lakeghost
Summary: It runs in the family ...
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while now and I just need to put it on the books as evidence. Mostly based on Trevor’s costume in Season 3, I am _convinced_ that early on, Season 4 is going to have a scene in which Trevor arrives at the castle, and Adrian, in the throes of his devolving madness/hallucinations, mistakes him for Dracula.  
> It would be super weird to just post this note by itself, so I wrote a little ficlet to illustrate a potential set-up, but this is mostly just me calling my shot now so I can feel all cool later (or laugh at past me for my hubris, who knows)

Trevor assumed that people couldn’t come back from absolute incineration. A charcoal smudge on the floor was about as dead as it gets. Though, strictly speaking, Dracula wasn’t “people”, was he? 

So it wasn't crazy for Adrian to imagine his father standing there, to speak his name, when Trevor walked past the doorway. Of course he fell for it, looked over his shoulder in a knee-jerk reaction, his hand on his weapon and braced for the first blow. Venturing this deep into the castle after so long away was chewing on his nerves already.

When he turned back to face Adrian, he expected a self-satisfied laugh or a smug grin, but was instead faced with genuine sympathy. He tilted his head like an inquisitive dog, frowning slightly at Trevor's reaction.

"Were you expecting someone?" Before Trevor could answer, the thin man laughed abruptly, a jagged sound that bounced around the stone walls. "No need to reply - you aren't exactly the type for small talk."

Adrian returned to his pacing in front of the wide window.

Trevor approached slowly, cognizant of a threat but unsure of precisely what it was. He had seen the bodies at the gates, some older and some alarmingly fresh. Human bodies. As Adrian paced away, Trevor assessed his ghoulish figure, more hunched and pale than he remembered. His feet dragged slightly on the embellished rug.

"Adrian, I'm not your father."

That laugh again, squawky and dry. "Of course not, I killed my father. You're just a ghost." He sneered at Trevor as he strode past before quickly shying away, as though burned. He kept walking, pulled by some outside force, determined to ignore Trevor’s presence.

Trevor crossed his arms. "That's a nice little collection you have going on the lawn out there." He figured he might as well poke the dragon now and get it over with.

A growl rasped in Adrian’s throat. "We've had this conversation before. I tire of it."

Adrian continued moving, one side of the room to the other, displaying his uncanny gait. Without warning, he froze mid-stride and twisted to look at something off to Trevor's left. His expression turned bitter and he snarled at the empty space.

You weren't supposed to wake up someone who was sleepwalking, right? It would trap them in their body with their soul locked outside, or something to that effect.

Despite this, Trevor coughed as loudly as he could.

Adrian spun on him. He was silhouetted in the low light through the window, features hazy and twisted. "Did you have something new to say?" His icy tone slipped at the end, cracking under the emotional weight. He scowled and turned away, but Trevor grasped his arm before he could move far.

In an instant, the other man's eyes flickered red as he wrenched his arm from Trevor's grip, twisting his fingers painfully. Adrian stumbled back as Trevor shook the twinge from his hand.

Adrian frowned, studying the limb, then the man in front of him. He gave his head a sharp shake and tried to brush past Trevor to the door. Wisely, Trevor didn't try to touch him again, but he didn't try to move out of the way either. Adrian wrinkled his nose and squinted his eyes as they crossed paths, but didn't speak.

  


They barely made it halfway down the hall when Adrian caught his foot on a wrinkle in the carpeting and faltered. Trevor lunged forward and caught him around the shoulders before he could fall. He fully expected to be torn limb from limb or a similarly grisly fate for his transgression, but instead Adrian merely blinked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Trevor?" His voice was impossibly small, drowned in the cavernous space.

Once Adrian was upright again, Trevor nodded and moved to step back, but was ensnared by a wiry arm around his waist. He remained motionless as Adrian pulled himself closer, burying his face in Trevor's shoulder. Through the thin fabric of his shirt, Trevor could feel the moisture seeping from his eyes, and the tautness of his skin stretched over his skull. Adrian was eerily silent as he held on to the Belmont, compressing his chest to the point of discomfort.

Trevor kept his mouth shut and returned the embrace, strapping one arm over the man's shoulders and the other around his waist. He let a few tears of his own slide free as he weighed his next words.


End file.
